Chasse aux sorcières
by MissKitty28
Summary: (Crossover Buffy/SPN/Charmed) Quand une chasse aux sorcières est entamée par des chasseurs, en représailles de méfaits commis par certaines d'entre elles, Willow, Tara & les soeurs Halliwell se retrouvent dans leur ligne de mire. Le Scooby se joint au combat et, pris entre deux feux, les Winchesters jouent les agents doubles afin de venir en aide à la cause des sorcières.


**Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur des crossovers. Il n'est pas prévu qu'elle soit plus longue, mais il n'est pas exclu que mon inspiration finisse par m'y amener.

J'ai eu beaucoup de fun à l'écrire en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me motivera peut-être pour une suite... Bonne lecture :-)

.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

.

« Est-ce qu'on sait qui ils sont ? » demanda Dawn d'une voix anxieuse.

Giles remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, le visage grave. « Ce sont des chasseurs de démons. »

« Vous voulez dire que ces mecs qui sont à la poursuite de Willow et Tara sont en fait des bons gars ? » demanda Alex.

« Normalement, oui. Ils œuvrent dans le même sens que Buffy. On ne sait pas pourquoi ils se sont lancés dans une telle inquisition dernièrement, mais ils ont rejoint une coalition qui s'organise depuis des mois. »

Le visage de Buffy était fermé. Willow sembla s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan par la jeune blonde. « Une coalition contre les sorcières ? » Face à la réponse silencieuse de son Observateur, elle renchérit. « Et une Tueuse en colère, ça ferait son effet ? »

« Contre quelques uns, peut-être, mais contre une centaine de chasseurs, la tâche sera plus délicate. Et ce sont de simples humains Buffy, tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à eux, du moins pas mortellement. »

« C'est un point à leur avantage, » soupira Buffy. « Ils ont l'air de penser qu'on va se laisser faire… »

« Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas encore ! » dit une voix émergeant du fond du Magic Box, où le groupe était réuni. Une jeune femme brune avait pris la parole, entourée par deux autres, qui se tenaient près d'elle.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu, » dit Willow les yeux écarquillés.

Tara s'approcha d'elle, et demanda doucement, tout en fixant le trio qui venait de faire son entrée : « Est-ce que ce sont… ? »

« Les sœurs Halliwell, » répondit Willow en hochant la tête. « Wow. »

Les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent du Scooby qui se trouvait réuni près de la grande table au centre de la boutique.

« Je m'appelle Piper, » continua celle qui avait précédemment pris la parole. « Et ce sont mes deux sœurs, Paige et Phoebe, » ajouta la jeune femme en les désignant respectivement. « On a eu quelques soucis dernièrement avec cette nouvelle coalition et une prémonition de Phoebe nous a laissé entendre qu'on pourrait trouver de l'aide auprès de la Tueuse. »

Paige semblait pas mal amochée, quelques brûlures se trouvant à divers endroits de son corps. « Je sais qu'on ne peut pas les tuer, mais si on pouvait leur botter les fesses bien comme il faut, j'avoue que j'en tirerais une petite satisfaction, » dit-elle avec malgré tout un brin d'humour.

« J'ai lu tellement de choses sur les sœurs Halliwell, » déclara Dawn surexcitée.

« O-kay, comment se fait-il que vous soyez toutes la bouche grande ouverte et que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elles une seule fois ? » demanda Buffy désemparée.

« Inculte, » lança Anya dans un murmure.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis pas plus au courant que toi, » déclara Alex.

Phoebe resta le regard scotché sur Buffy. « Oh mon Dieu, la Tueuse. Je suis une grande fan ! » déclara t-elle avec un enthousiasme égalant celui de Dawn. « On est peut-être célèbres pour vous, mais vous l'êtes tout autant pour nous. »

Buffy ne sut comment accueillir la remarque, et se contenta d'un petit sourire gêné en réponse.

De son côté, Anya donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes d'Alex quand elle réalisa que le regard de celui-ci à l'attention des jeunes arrivantes ne lui plaisait pas.

« C'était pas nécessaire… » murmura Alex après avoir émit un petit gémissement.

Giles se décida finalement à prendre à nouveau la parole. « Vous venez de San Francisco, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, » commença Piper. « Nous avons été attaquées dans notre propre maison. Pas que c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive, mais c'est la première fois que des humains mettent une telle violence à l'ouvrage. Ils ont été plus dangereux pour nous que ne l'ont été nombre de démons avant eux. Parce qu'on ne peut pas riposter de la même manière. »

« Ils ont capturé Paige, et ils ne lui ont pas fait de cadeau, » continua Phoebe. « Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ça a pris une telle ampleur ? »

« J'ai, euh… je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, » commença Willow. L'attention se centra sur elle. « Un groupe de sorcières a récemment… dérapé, et elles s'en sont violemment pris à une dizaine de chasseurs. Ca s'est mal fini… et par 'mal', j'entends que tous les chasseurs y sont passés. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, » commença Buffy. « Amy ? »

Willow prit une mine contrariée. « Entre autres, oui. »

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, poussant un long soupir. « Je la préférais en rat. »

« Certains chasseurs ont pris le parti d'une forme de vendetta en réponse, » poursuivit Tara. « Sauf qu'ils ont mis toutes les sorcières dans le même panier. »

« Bah tiens… ! » lança Paige amère.

« En attendant, c'est nous qui allons devoir nous débrouiller avec cette armada de chasseurs, » reprit Phoebe.

« Peut-être qu'en ouvrant le dialogue… » proposa Dawn.

« Oui, on doit bien pouvoir réussir à entrer en communication avec eux, » déclara Buffy. « Giles, vous savez qui est à la tête du groupe qui vient de débarquer à Sunnydale ? »

« Ils n'avaient pas l'air très ouverts au dialogue quand ils ont débarqué chez nous avec leurs lance-flammes et objets tranchants, » lança Paige.

Giles se tourna vers Buffy. « Je ne sais pas qui est à leur tête, mais je sais avec qui le dialogue serait possible. Dean et Sam Winchester. »

« Les frères Winchester ? » demanda Buffy en fronçant les sourcils. « Le nom ne m'est pas inconnu. »

« Ils sont réputés pour être très efficaces dans leur travail, » confirma Giles. « Ils nous ont évité pas mal de démons et apocalypses. »

« C'est ce que je disais, des bons gars, » intervint Alex. « On pourrait peut-être leur offrir des fleurs… une fois qu'ils auront arrêté d'essayer de tuer nos bonnes copines, » tenta t-il avec humour. Un silence lourd accueillit sa réponse. « Faut que j'arrête avec l'humour. »

« L'important, c'est d'essayer, » déclara Phoebe en haussant une épaule. Ils échangèrent un sourire, ce à quoi Anya réagit par un regard noir.

« Bien, et comment on fait ça, pour entrer en contact avec eux ? » demanda finalement l'ex-démone.

« On peut se déplacer jusqu'à eux, Paige a le pouvoir de s'éclipser, » déclara Piper. « Il nous suffit juste de les localiser. »

« On n'a pas notre pendule… » dit Phoebe.

« Ça, je peux m'en charger ! » déclara Willow.

« Tu pratiques la magie ? »

« Je me débrouille, » répondit-elle d'un air faussement modeste.

« Elle assure complètement, » intervint Dawn en rectification.

Willow lui adressa un sourire gêné, et plaça une carte sur la table, s'installant les jambes croisées à côté de cette dernière. Concentrée, elle récita pendant quelques secondes une incantation en latin.

Paige se pencha vers ses sœurs. « Vous saviez que c'était possible comme ça aussi ? » leur murmura t-elle. Elles secouèrent négativement la tête en réponse.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Willow pour que le sort finisse par être effectif. « Ils sont au cimetière de Restfield. »

Buffy tressaillit légèrement en entendant le nom du cimetière. Il s'agissait de celui de Spike.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la voix de Dawn s'éleva et se tourna vers Buffy. « C'est le cimetière où se trouve la crypte de Spike, ça ! »

La Tueuse tenta de se contenir et de paraître la plus neutre possible quand elle répondit à sa jeune sœur. « Il est malin, il se sera sûrement caché… J'espère… » finit-elle un peu plus doucement.

« Allons-y, » déclara Paige, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Comment ça fonctionne ? » demanda Dawn.

« Rien de compliqué. Il faut former une chaîne, tout ce que je touche et qui touche quelque chose s'éclipsera avec moi. Donnez-vous la main. »

Le groupe ne mit alors que quelques secondes à passer du Magic Box au cimetière de Restfield, à l'exception de Dawn, Anya et Tara, qui restèrent à la boutique à la demande de Buffy. Ils apparurent en plein cœur du cimetière, dans des étincelles bleutées, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez les deux hommes qui se trouvaient là. Ils se mirent sur leurs gardes, armes prêtes à être utilisées.

Lorsque le Scooby et les sœurs Halliwell réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été transportés littéralement devant le nez des deux frères Winchester, Phoebe émit une légère remontrance à l'encontre de sa sœur. « Paige, c'était peut-être pas nécessaire de nous amener aussi près. »

« Si tu crois que je l'ai choisi, » rétorqua Paige.

« Pour une première approche, c'est raté, » poursuivit Willow.

« Putain, mais vous êtes qui ?! » lança Dean, méfiant.

Sam, qui se tenait juste derrière son frère, abaissa son arme. « Ce sont les sœurs Halliwell… Et à en juger par son attirail, je dirais que la jeune femme à côté est la Tueuse, » déclara t-il d'une voix respectueuse. Buffy échangea un regard entendu avec lui.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « T'as vraiment besoin de lever le nez de tes bouquins, Sammy. »

« On ne risque rien avec elles, » continua simplement Sam. « Elles luttent contre les démons comme on le fait. Elles nous ont sauvés les fesses de pas mal d'apocalypses… »

« Sûr ? » demanda Dean méfiant.

« On est surtout là pour discuter, » répondit Buffy d'une voix ferme. « Vos copains chasseurs n'ont pas été très tendres avec nos amies, et on veut mettre un terme à ça. »

L'aîné des Winchester finit par abaisser son arme, conciliant.

« La croisade dans laquelle vous vous êtes lancés dernièrement touchent des sorcières qui n'ont rien à voir avec les actions qui ont été reprochées à certaines d'entre elles. »

« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, » intervint Piper.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. « Croyez-nous, on le sait… » répondit simplement Dean au bout de quelques secondes, en accrochant son arme à sa ceinture.

« Pourquoi avoir rejoint la coalition dans ce cas ? » demanda Giles.

« C'était notre seul moyen de garder un œil sur la situation, et d'agir de l'intérieur, » répondit Sam. « Si vous avez un plan d'action, on est partants. »

« On dirait que l'équipe est au complet, » lança finalement Alex..

.

 **FIN**


End file.
